


Christmas Cookies

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What's your favorite kind of Christmas cookie, and how long can you wait to eat them after they've been baked? COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Friday! I'm back with today's story for you all to read! Thanks for all the love you've been giving these stories. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Day 8's story is inspired by Christmas Cookies as performed by George Strait! Hopefully you enjoy this tale!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma worked her way around the kitchen gathering the ingredients she would need to make the snack for a cold winter's evening, hot cocoa and Christmas cookies. Sugar cookies to be more specific, she mused to herself as she reached for the canister of sugar on the counter. She smiled coyly to herself and set to work, mixing the dry ingredients in a bowl.

Distracting herself in her cooking, Emma continued dancing around the kitchen to the music playing in her head as the mixer worked its magic on the cookie dough. Soon enough, the dough would be ready to roll out and cut the shapes of cookies that she wanted. Hopefully, Henry would be home from school in time to help her with that part. It was his favorite part, after all.

This year would be special because it was the first Christmas she and Killian would be spending together in this house, and she was pretty confident that it would be his first-time eating Christmas cookies that were homemade with love. She smiled coyly to herself as she added the last of the ingredients into the mixer and took a step back to allow it to mix.

"What smells so good, love?" Killian asked, walking into the kitchen, right up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled as he pulled away while she turned to look at him.

"Sugar cookies," Emma replied, kissing him once more before pulling away from him to turn around and lean up against the counter.

"My favorite," Killian mused, stepping forward to wrap her up in his arms once more.

"I thought you've never had Christmas cookies before," Emma grumbled, tilting her head back and glancing up at him through her lashes.

"I never said that," he said, kissing the top of her head and taking a step back, dropping his arms from around her waist. "I said there were certain kinds of Christmas cookies I've never had, but sugar cookies are my favorite. Especially when they are fresh out of the oven."

"Without icing?" Emma asked, grimacing as she shook her head. "They can't get iced while they're still hot."

"But they taste so good when they are fresh out of the oven," Killian hummed, rubbing his hand on his stomach as he thought about the delicious taste of fresh cookies. He glanced over her shoulder at the dough in the mixer. "So, about how long until they are ready?"

"As soon as Henry gets home from school, we can roll them out and start cutting shapes. Would you like to help?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for an answer.

"I'd love to," Killian chuckled, leaning in to kiss her once more. "As long as I get first dibs on some when they come out of the oven."

"Two," Emma replied. "You can have two fresh out. The rest are getting decorated as sugar cookies are supposed to be."


End file.
